


Liberté

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beginning of Romance, Hoshido siblings - Freeform, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Liberty - Freeform, siblings bonding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Ce que Kamui aimait le plus après avoir choisi Hoshido, c'était la liberté dont elle disposait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Famille, fluff
> 
> Couple: Juste des sous-entendus
> 
> Personnages: Hinoka, Kamui, Sakura et Takumi
> 
> Monde: Héritage

Elle se demanda souvent si la nature, la liberté, avait influencé sa décision. Dès qu'elle avait été à Hoshido, elle avait senti l'odeur des fleurs, la chaleur du soleil. La sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Des couleurs et des odeurs.

Et de la liberté d'aller où elle voulait.

C'était si différent de la forteresse où elle avait grandit. Où il y avait si peu de plantes, si peu de chaleur...Elle n'avait joué que dans une cour fermée, sur les toits. Et si elle était sortie, elle ne s'en souvenait pas - _ou si peu, elle se rappelait en fait uniquement d'une après-midi, d'un pique-nique sous un arbre et de ses pieds dans le ruisseau, avec Silas_ -.

Elle n'avait pas de vrais amis. Enfin si, elle avait Jakob, Flora, Felicia et plus tard Lilith. Et elle avait sa famille. Mais les premiers étaient avant tout des serviteurs, et on l'avait souvent réprimandé pour être trop proche d'eux.

«C'est magnifique.» Dit-elle en touchant du doigt les fleurs violettes, à l'odeur si agréable.

Hinoka sourit «Contente que ça te plaise. Ce sont des lilas. Mère...» Elle se mordit la lèvre «..Mère les aimait beaucoup.»

Kamui eut un sourire fragile. Un pincement au cœur se faisait sentir chaque fois que cela était abordée. Garon lui avait volé son enfance. Lui avait prit ses parents. L'avait enfermé.

_Quelle famille laisse un de ses membres entre quatre murs?_

_Je n'étais qu'une prisonnière, un pion pour lui._

Kamui ne connaissait des choses que grâce aux livres qu'on lui offrait. Elle n'avait même jamais vu certains animaux, certaines plantes. Et agissait presque comme un enfant en les découvrant en vrai.

«Pourrait-on en faire un bouquet et le mettre sur...» Elle buta sur le mot, pas encore habituée aux coutumes de son pays natal «...l'autel?»

La rousse eut un petit sourire, et hocha la tête «Bonne idée petite sœur.» Elle la regarda puis demanda «Comment trouves-tu ce Yukata?»

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son habit. Et passa la main sur le tissu soyeux ornés de délicates décorations brodées. Quand Oboro, au matin, lui avait donné le paquet, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle avait découvert l'habit avec émerveillement. Elle avait balbutié qu'elle...qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel cadeau et la guerrière avait eu un petit rire _«Mon seigneur Takumi m'a commandé cela pour vous. Il a choisi les ornements et les couleurs.»_ Elle avait repoussé une mèche violette de son front et avait ajouté, presque taquine _«Je pense qu'il apprécie de vous faire un cadeau.»_

_Comment Takumi pouvait-il déjà connaître aussi bien ses goûts?_

«Il est magnifique.»

Hinoka sourit, levant une main rajuster le col de l'habit de sa sœur «Oui, Oboro est une génie de la couture. Si elle rouvrait le commerce de ses parents, elle ferait fortune en moins d'un an.»

Kamui regarda le vêtement. Et se dit qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à ce genre d'habits. Elle entendit des pas et aperçut Takumi et Sakura qui les rejoignaient. La plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux «Grand sœur, tu es vraiment jolie. Et cette coiffure est magnifique!»

Quand Kamui, après avoir mit le vêtements et avoir été coiffé (par Orochi) s'était regardé dans la glace, elle avait eu du mal à se reconnaître. Mais c'était ce qu'elle était réellement. Pourquoi était-elle si naturelle dans cette apparence? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien?

«Merci Sakura.»

L'archer lui fit un léger sourire et tendit la main, retirant un pétale de ses cheveux. Elle réussit à dire, doucement, se sentant étrangement gêné par cette intimité avec lui «Merci pour le Yukata, il est superbe.

\- Content qu'il te plaise.»

Sa main ne s'écarta pas de son épaule, lui laissant une impression de chaleur à travers le tissu.


End file.
